Sasuke's Story
by Narutouchiha9786
Summary: Sasuke has yet to join school. He is depressed, alone and full of hate. But that all changes when he meets Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolongue**

 _AN: hai guyzzz this is my first stowy so pwease be nice :3, fangz vewy mch for reding_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHokagexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So i was walking around honokomaruma when i saw this cute boy with yellow hair walking around. He has medium length yellow hair. He was 6 foot 3. From my guess he looked about 13 years old. He had a bag with the album cover for Riot! On it. He was wearing black ripped jeans, and a cute orange jumpsuit. I just loved his style. I also saw this lame ass girl walking with him. Looked like a medic or something. She had pink hair. Kinda short i guess.. She wore a STUPID red dress and looked like an ugli hoe. She also had black gloves, pink hair with a purple bow in it and blue tights. Her tights were all ripped and her dress was so short you could see her butt. What a fucking slut ass hoe. I bet she's stoopid as well. She seemed way too preppy to me.

This morning i decided to wear my black hoodie, my black jeans and my MCR beanie (my chemical romance for all you preps)..

I decided to walk up to them to speak to them,

"Hey there" I screamed

"Whats up dude" the guy with yellow hair whispered,

"OMG! Haiii! Ur so cute!" said the slut.

"Ew I hate pink. It's too happy-lookings" I hissed, barring my vampire fangs.

I then ripped her tights off, making her run away.

I stared into the blond guy's eyes, unblinking. He stared back with his icy blue eyes and grinned at me.

"Lets sex yes" i said, sexily.

"Omg yes i love you"

We then went to the kids park, where he took my shirt of, then my girls panties i wore that day. I acitivated my sharingan to get a better look at his pee pee (sorry my mom checks this account). It was MASSIVE, like 2cms long! I then used my super secret ninja seduction power that makes me look like a girl, and sexed him with my feminine pee pee. I came inside the head of his pee pee, and he liked it. All of a sudden, my dead dad turned and dragged me back home, telling me off.

My dad then told me he was sending me to the local school (BORING!) and i sadly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

I arive at school and the bell just went "ding idng ding!" i ran inside and it turns out my first class was ninja running. Luckily i am a supper good runner so i aced the class, even running over the begginers training zone. Everyone clapped! The yellow haired boy ran over to me, "hey we met yesterday, my name's Naruto!".

"My name's Sasuke" I said seductivey, my feminine pee pee hard (my ninja power still hadnt wore off).

"No flirting plz," Said kakashi senpai. He glared at Naruto and me with his one eye and then shooked his head and said "Shouldn't you be in the girls class?"

"No im actually i big boy now, its just my super ninja power hasnt worn off"."You are very talented and sexi""he responded.

Naruuto noded in agrement. Then Kakashi glared at him and screamed "He is mine now you must find your own bf"

Naruto was very angry and he roared at Kakashi, the nine tails fox emerging from his buthole. "We can share. Sharing is caring!"

Kakakashi pulled up his headband and activated his sharingan and examined under sasauke and naruto's cloths. "U 2 are sexi enough for me, so we can do the sex tomorrow morning at 6am in my house, oka?"

"That sounds good" Hissed Naruto, as the nine tailed fox took over because he was so horny.

"God I love furries," SCREAMED sasiuke. "U are a qt3.14! I luv da fangs and the tail na the fox ears they make my feminine pee pee solid"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's first 3some**

I turned up to Kakashi's house half an hour early, in which he let me in, and told me to lay down on the table with my trousers off. He then told me he was going to make me into a female for life. "No!" i screamed, as i wanted to stay a boy, but he then used his sharingan to rip my feminine pee pee off, and made it into a girls downstairs part. It hurt inside, as he then started to have sex with me.

Then there was a knock at the door and kakashi walked over to it and answered it naked. Naruto did a ninja run inside and saw that kakashi had tied me to the table. The nine tailed fox erupted out of him and his pee pee bulged and he jumped on me. His trousers were burned away by kakashi and he put his pee pee into my girl downstairs part. Kakashi stood next to him and put his pee pee into my backwards downstairs part as well but he used his chidori on his pee pee so I got electrocuted. I did a poopy on the tip of his pee pee and he fed it to me like a Hershey Kiss.

It savoured it as it slid down my throat.

Then I screamed. "OH! OH! OH! I'M ORGASINMING!"

"good" said Naruto cruelly and he did a resengan up my pee pee hole. Naruto then said "im cumming inside you Sasuke".

"please dont Naruto, i don't want you too", i said, while my backwards hole was getting filled by Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed a kunai knife and slit his wrists.

"I wanna kill myself because the school won't let me dye my hair red and black," he said, his voice like ice. Blood spilled on the floor and I got down on my knees and lapped it up. Yim yum.

Then there was another knock at the door and Kakashi looked at us anxiously. Naruto did his special ninja power and opened the door and standing there was…... ITACHI!1!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Incest is wincest**

Itachi rushed into the room with his sharingan eyes activated. Kakashi gasped. I gasped as well. And Naruto also gasped. Itachi walked towards Kakashi and took off his Akatsuki cloak and revealed his slit wrists.

"I hate myself," he shouted. "My brother is doing you-know-what with Naruto!" He grabbed a knife and started cutting his wrists more as he cried blood. Sasuke frowned.

"I love you too borther even though you kilkled my family but you can join in the 3some too so we can have a 4some!1!"

Itachi stopped cutting.

My dead dad then ran in, with my dead sister on a leash and told me that my living uncle killed himself. Itachi stared with hearts in his eyes at my sister on the leash. My dead dad's pee pee was like 200 foot long and it made me damp. I moanaed.

Kakashi grasped my gaping hole and said "Do not have feelings for others. Only me" and he held up a knife to my gaping hole. Naruto shackled me to the table so I could not escape. Itachi and my dead dad jumped up and put their pee pees into my girll thingie. I gasped. Kakashi killed my dead dad with his chidori attack and then drunk his bloodz.

"STOP EVERYONE!" Itachi Whispered. "I camed here to tell y'all something."

"What iz it?"cScREAMED Sasuke.

"Im being bullieded in the akatsuki by Orochimaru! I want to leave it, der Brohetr!"

Kakashi gasped. Naruto cried. Sasuke licked Naruto's blood tears and murmered in appreciation. Naruto's bendy ruler was on a flat surface making it straight.

Itachi ran out screaming and crying and Kakashi chased after him1!1! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?

 _A/N: OMGZ WHT WILL HAOPPEN GUYZ?! SO INTENSE! ALSO NO HATING IF U HAT GAY GAY DUMB HEAD._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: We kill the akaktasuki?**

We flew in our magic carpte full of love over to the akastuki lair. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi had run away to find him and it was only me, Naruto and my dead sister. We cried so much that the capet flooded with tears. My dead sister lik the blood tears and giggled and then she felled off the crapet. I was so sad that i cutted myself but naruto grabbed the knife and told me not too as he loves me very much (BLUSHINGG!:3). We manged to get to the akstuki lair adb der was Nagato and all the bad guyz and so Naruto ran up to them and shouted:

"STop BUlying ITACHI PLZ" and they cried and prmoused they wouldnt anymore.

The end.

We then all got married and had many kids'


End file.
